Hikayat Cinta
by DKS-ZYX
Summary: Perjuangan cinta seorang Kim JongIn yang tampan, untuk mendapatkan pujaan hatinya yang susah di gapainya, oke Summarynya jelek tapi ceritanya KaiSoo/ KaiDo Typo, NoBash!


Title : Hikayat Cinta (HC)  
Author : DKS-ZYX  
Genre : -terserah yaa^^-  
Rated : T+  
YAOI, GAJE, GAK NYAMBUNG!, TYPO, Semua hanya milik SM hanay minjem nama doang, No Bash

-Disarankan dari awal sampai diberi tanda (+) Plus mendengarkan lagi Glenn ama Depe Hikayat cintaku, biar menghayati gitu, dan.. dengar lagu 4Men judulnya Knock Knock Knock yang diberi tanda (-) minus- hanya saran kalau gak, juga gak apa-apa hehehe

_Demi penguasa bumi dan surga_  
_Kau memang indah_  
_O..o..o.._  
_Kau getar ke seluruh sukma jiwa_  
_Kau memang indah_  
_O..o..o.._

* * *

Saat ini seperti biasa, seorang Kim JongIn yang terkenal sedang menatap namja yang sedang asyik dengan dunianya sendiri –membaca buku- dikantin yang ramai dikarenakan ada seorang Kai disitu. Sudah 2 jam Kai di kantin hanya untuk menatap ah tidak lebih tepatnya memandang dari kejauhan pujaan hatinya –ups- okelah.. ini dia Kim JongIn anak dari pemilik Universitas-KSM seorang yang bisa dibilang berprestasi dibidang kesenian karena dancenya yang mengagumkan, Kai –nama panggilannya- bisa dibilang juga tampan, keren, kaya, apa yang kurang? Hanya saja sampai sekarang seorang Kai yang dibilang sangat tampan ini belum memiliki kekasih, ets.. tapi sekarang tidak tidak tahukah kalian jika Kai sekarang rela memandang pujaan hatinya selama 2 jam, yaa.. sekarang Kai sedang menyukai seseorang tepatnya Kai sedang jatuh cinta sampai-sampai tidak ingat lagi jika sekarang perutnya minta diisi, tapi itu tidak dihiraukan oleh Kai karena melihat pujaan hatinya saja membuat perutnya kenyang.

Oke.. kita berahli ke sebelah pujaan hati seorang Kai yang perfect. Bibirnya yang merah merekah, hidungnya yang mancung, matanya yang bulat bersih, alis matanya yang tebal, dan jangan lupakan kaca mata minus berwarna orange-hitam itu bertengger dihidungnya menambah kesan manis untuknya. Inilah dia Do KyungSoo namja berprestasi yang memenangkan banyak olimpiade fisika dan matematika ohh.. melihat angka saja membuat kebanyakan orang langsung pusing tapi tidak untuk Kyungsoo, ia amat menggemari pelajaran tersebut, ahh.. Kyungsoo juga sering memenangkan kejuaraan penyanyi solo jika universitanya sering mengadakan lomba-lomba dan tidak jarang jika Kyungsoo juga sering diajak oleh Chen dan Daenyun –Ketua kesenian bagian musik- untuk megikuti lomba-lomba yang menurut mereka Kyungsoo pasti akan memenangkannya.

Next!

Kyungsoo telah selesai dengan membaca bukunya, siap-siap akan memasukkan semua buku fisikanya yang dibacanya barusan kedalam tasnya. Melihat Kyungsoo akan pergi, Kai pun memandang Kyungsoo akan meningglkan kantin. Kai pun ikut bergegas mengikuti pujaan hatinya itu. Semua penggemar Kai pun berseru dan ingin mengikuti Kai pergi tetapi di hadang oleh semua bodygardnya yang memang Kai panggil jika hal-hal seperti ini, Kyungsoo mengikuti Kyungsoo kemanapun Kyungsoo pergi ia harus ikut! Kemana pun itu, kalaupun Kyungsoo ke WC seorang Kai akan mengikutinya.

Kyungsoo berjalan kekoridor ingin mengambil beberapa bukunya yang tertinggal diloker, saat ingin menutup Kyungsoo dikejutkan dengan wajah Kai yang tengah menyeringai didepanya, Kyungsoo sempat terkejut tapi langsung berubah menjadi datar karena pemandangan seperti ini sudah biasa.

"Hai Baby~ bagaimana kalau kita hari ini pergi mm? Kau tidak ada kerjaan bukan di rumah?"

"ehem.. Kai-ssi sudah saya katakan saya tidak waktu untuk pergi kemana pun, karena saya kerjaan yang lebih penting dari pada harus berpergian kemana pun, maaf" Kyungsoo hendak pergi tapi ditahan oleh Kai

"hei.. walaupun kau seperti itu, tapi kenapa kau tetap indah eoh? Apalagi.. sss bibirmu ini sayang" Kai hendak menyentuh bibir Kyungsoo tetapi ditahan oleh tangan Kyungsoo

"maafkan saya Kai-ssi saya ada jadwal dikelas matematika, permisi" Kyungsoo pergi begitu saja meninggalkan Kai yang tengah menyeringai melihat pujaan hatinya yang tidak akan pernah terpanah oleh ketampanannya oohh.. apa yang salah, hanya seorang Do KyungSoo yang tidak terpikat oleh Kim Jongin yang super tampan, malah seorang Kim Jongin lah yang teripikat akan keindahan ciptaan tuhan itu.

_Dimataku engkaupun sempurna_  
_Isyaratkan kekuatan cinta_  
_Wooo.._

* * *

20.55 a.m

Kyungsoo betah di perpustakaan universitas, tidak menghiraukan lagi jika sekarang sudah malam. Hingga petugas keamanan menegurnya untuk segera pulang dan jawab dengan anggukan. Kyungsoo sudah keluar dari universitas dan sedang menunggu Bus di hulte bus biasa, sudah 20 menit  
Kyungsoo disitu tapi Bus belum muncul juga. Kyungsoo melihat jam ditanganya belum terlalu malam, biasanya Bus akan lewat.

Kyungsoo masih menunggu Bus, tidak melihat jika ada segerombol preman yang sepertinya sedang mabuk melihat Kyungsoo dengan pandangan lapar, aahh.. ayolah siapa yang tidak terpukau melihat Kyungsoo yang sekarang sedang melamun. Para preman itu mulai mendekat dan menggoda Kyungsoo

"heii.. manis, mau bermain bersama kami? Kami akan membayarmu! Hahaha"

"ugh! Pergi kalian, tidak berguna uang dihabiskan hanya untuk bermabuk-mabukan!"

"apa? Kau bilang apa? Woah.. cantik-cantik bibirnya sangat pedas! Baiklahh.. kami akan menyeretmu dengan paksa!"

Kyungsoo mulai panik, saat para preman itu mendekat, Kyungsoo berlari dari hulte yang masih diikuti oleh para preman itu.

"hei! Berhenti!"

"bagaimana iniiiii...?!" Kyungsoo bingung harus kemana tiba-tiba

Tin  
Tin  
Tin

Bunyi klakson mobil membuat Kyungsoo menoleh kesumber suara, dilihatnya mobil Lexus LFA berwarna hitam mengkilat itu berhenti dan membuka jendelanya.

"hei baby~ sedang apa disini malam-malam?" Ya! Mobil tersebut memiliki pemilik bermana Kai! Ohh apa Kyungsoo berjodoh dengan si tampan Kai ini.

Dari kejauhan para preman yang mengejar Kyungsoo berteriak "Yak! Sialan berhenti kau!" Kyungsoo melototkan kedua matanya dan melihat kesana kemari mencari jalan untuk berlari, saat ingin berlari lenganya ditahan oleh tangan kekar berwarna putih kecoklatan itu siapa lagi kalau bukan Kai yang memang sedari tadi berada disitu. Ditarikanya lengan Kyungsoo dan menyeretnya masuk kedalam mobilnya, Kai segera menghidupkan mobilnya dan meng-gaskan dengan cepat, sempat Kyungsoo melihat kebelakang hampir saja ia tertangkat. Kyungsoo bernafas lega dan mengatur pernafasanya yang sempat dipacu dengan cepat kerena berlari dengan brutalnya

"kenapa kau bisa dikejar oleh preman-preman itu oeh?"

"Mo hah~ mo-lla! Hah.. hah.."

"ini! Minum dulu" Kai memberikan sebotol air mineral dan diminum oleh Kyungsoo dengan rakusnya, sejauh apa Kyungsoo berlari? o_O

"mm.. terima kasih Kai-ssi, kau sudah menolongku" Kai tersenyum mm.. bukan sepertinya menyeringai mendengar penuturan Kyungsoo

"itu tidak gratis!" Kyungsoo menoleh kearah Kai yang sedang mengemudi

"nde?"

"temani aku malam ini" ucap Kai dengan menoleh kearah Kyungsoo, Kyungsoo hanya bisa menelan ludahnya dengan pasrah

"b baiklah" jawab Kyungsoo dengan menundukkan kepalanya

Tujuan pertama Kai yaitu ke Resto France yang sering didatangi oleh Kai berserta teman-temannya, Kyungsoo hanya mengekor dibelakang Kai.

Sudah lamayan lama Kyungsoo duduk di kursinya tapi, pandangan mata Kyungsoo selalu kemana-mana, tidak nyaman tepat sekali ini bukan daerah Kyungsoo, Kyungsoo bukan dari kalangan konglomerat yang akan betah makan di tempat semewah ini, melihat gerak gerik Kyungsoo yang tidak bisa diam membuat Kai jengah

"kenapa? Apa makanannya tidak enak?"

"m? Nde? A-ah.. ani, makananya enak t-tapi ini.. ini bukan sele-raku maksudku ini bu-"

"geure.. dimana kau sering makan?" Kyungsoo menatap Kai

-HC-

"mm.. Bibimbapnya satu, dan dua tusuk odeng" Kyungsoo menoleh tepatnya kearah Kai yang duduk, Kai yang merasa diperhatikan menoleh kearah Kyungsoo

"mm.. mau pesan apa?" tanya Kyungsoo dengan hati-hati, Kai menoleh kearah makanan yang dijual dan menatap Kyungsoo

"kau.. pesan apa?"

"ye? Aku pesan bibimbap dan dua tusuk odeng"

"yaa.. aku mau bibimbap"

"mm.. oke" jawab Kyungsoo dengan senyum kecilnya

..

..

"permisi ini, pesananmu Kyungsoo kali ini aku tidak lupa menambahkan pasta cabai yang banyak untukmu"

"nde... terima kasih Ahjumma"

"iyaa.. sama-sama, aigoo.. ini pacarmu eoh Kyung? Dia tampan"

"e-eh? Bukan Ahjumma.. dia-"

"ya.. aku pacarnya dan terima kasih Ahjumma" jawab Kai langsung, yang dibalas tatapan dari Kyungsoo

"yak! Kai-ssi.. kenapa kau bi-"

"stop! Waktunya makan" Kyungsoo hanya mengalah dan memakan makananya

Bibir Kyungsoo yang sudah merah muda, bertambah merah karena memakan bibimbap yang super pedas dan inilah hasilnya merah merakah yang dimana membuat Kai semakin uring-uringan melihatnya.

Kai terus menatap satu titik, bibir! Bibir merah Kyungsoo yang sedari tadi mendesis kepedasan sampai-sampai Kai terdiam melihat bibir itu terus berdesis tanpa henti, malah Kai terlihat seperti orang bodoh

"sss.. ehm? Kai-ssi..? Kai-ssi?"

"hm?" Kai tersadar dari pandangannya dan melihat mata Kyungsoo

"apa.. ada aneh?" tanya Kyungsoo

"mm.. ani tidak ada"

"kenapa tidak dimakan? Kau tidak suka?"

"mm.. sebenarnya aku tidak pernah makan ini sebelumnya kecuali Kimchi dan Jjangmyeon"

"nde? kau belum pernah makan ini sebelumnya? Hm! Sekarang kau harus mencoba makanan negara kita ini, bagaimana mungkin kau tidak pernah makan makanan negara sendiri!" Kyungsoo mengambil mangkuk milik Kai dan mnegaduk bibimbap diaduk menjadi satu

"Jja.. sekarang bisa dimakan, makanlah" Kai menatap makanan yang diaduk oleh Kyungsoo dan mentap Kyungsoo

"ayoo.."

"akh.. tidak mungkin aku menyuapimu!" Kai tersenyum

"kenapa tidak?" bodoh kau Kyungsoo, sudah tahu Kai orangnya seperti itu, malah kau pancing! Setelah lumayan berpikir Kyungsoo mengambil milik Kai dan mengaduknya sebentar mengambik satu sendok untuk Kai, dan diterima Kai dengan kunyahan senang sambil tersenyum melihat Kyungsoo.

..

..

Mereka berdua –Kai dan Kyungsoo- telah selesai makan dikedai, dan melanjutkan pergi menemani Kai. Entah Kai akan kemana sekarang, keadaan didalam mobil hanya hening, nampak Kyungsoo yang terlihat kelahan atau kekenyangan mulai terlihat berat dimatanya, okee.. melihat hal Kyungsoo yang sepertinya tertidur Kai memilih ke sungai Han sekalian melihat pemandangan. Kai berhenti dan mematikan mesin mobilnya. Kai beralih melihat Kyungsoo yang pulas tertidur dengan cantiknya

_Kau kupuja sampai mati kupuja (engkau kupuja)_  
_Kau sayangku_  
_Kau Lantunkan dewa-dewi cintaku cintaku (dewi cintaku)_  
_Kau dewiku_

Kai lekat memandang Kyungsoo dilihatnya setiap inci dari wajah Kyungsoo yang menurutnya sempurna ini! Ohh Tuhann.. Kyungsoo bagaikan Dewi yang tercantik yang turun dari kayangan dan dipersembahkan untuk Kai seorang, kau sudah terjerat oleh pesona Kyungsoo! Kim JongIn, dan Kai sungguh-sungguh! Tidak akan ada orang yang boleh melihat keindahan Kyungsoonya ini, Kai sangat! Sangat memuja Kyungsoo! Kai berani bersumpah!

Kembali Kai memandang bibir merah muda Kyungsoo yang sempat memerah akibat makanan yang ia makan, yang membuat Kai uring uringan dibuatnya. Entah dorongan dari mana Kai memajukan kepalanya tepat di wajah Kyungsoo yang masih tertidur, bisa dirasakanya nafas hangat Kyungsoo yang membuatnya terbuai

Semakin dekat

Dekat

Mata indah Kyungsoo terbuka dan menatap manik mata elang Kai, seketika mata cantik itu melebar dan hendak memiringkan kepalanya, tapi ditahan oleh Kai dengan menahan kedua rahang Kyungsoo agar tetap menatapnya

Cup

Bibir Kai sukses mendarat dibibir menggoda Kyungsoo, Kyungsoo masih terdiam tidak bergerak sama sekali, dirasa Kai mulai melumat bibir Kyungsoo, Kyungsoo mulai memberontak tetapi masih ditahan oleh Kai yang tenaganya lebih kuat dari Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo mulai terbuai dengan ciuman itu seluruh badanya melemas mulai menerima semua ciuman lembut dari Kai, Kai menuntun tangan Kyungsoo untuk melingkarkan dileher Kai, merasa kurang enak dengan posisi mereka Kai menurunkan kursi mobil hingga terjatuh kebawah. Kai melepas tautan mereka yang menjadi kesempatan Kyungsoo untuk bernafas sepanjang-panjanganya, sedangkan Kai hanya memandang pujaan hatinya yang berkesan seksi dimatanya, Kai menciumi pipi putih Kyungsoo mengecup pelipis, mengecup telinga semakin kebawah berhenti dirahang Kyungsoo.

Kai menatap Kyungsoo yang masih mengatur nafasnya, Kai beralih kekancing kemeja polos putih Kyungsoo ingin membuka kancing tersebut.

Tap

Tangan Kyungsoo menahan tangan Kai yang hendak membuka kancing pertamanya, mereka saling berpandangan dengan Kyungsoo yang masih mengatur nafanya. Kyungsoo semakin mencengkaram bajunya, Kai semakin menatap mata jernih Kyungsoo meyakinkan Kyungsoo agar mau melepaskan cengkramannya.

Cengkraman itu semakin mengendur, Kai dan Kyungsoo masih berpandangan, tidak menyedari bahwa Kai sudah hampir membuka seluruh kancing yang ada.

"kau.. percaya bukan?"

Kyungsoo diam dan menganggukkan kepalanya pelan

Kai tersenyum dan mulai mengecupi leher putih Kyungsoo dan menjalar ke yang lebih intim dan lebih... Liar!

**(+)**

**-HC- (-) (start song 4Men)**

Mobil hitam Lexus LFA masih setia di pinggiran sungai Han, jika dilihat didalam mobil tersebut dua namja yang masih tertidur dibelakang kemudi, satu namja tampan yang masih erat memeluk namja mungil nan cantik dalam dekapanya. Ohh jangan lupakan jika.. mereka tidak memakai kain sehelaipun yang melekat ditubuh mereka, hanya ditutupi dengan kain tipis dan baju mereka. Yahh.. kalian bisa berpikir bukan jika mereka melakukan apa.

Namja mungil bernama Kyungsoo itu perlahan membuka matanya membiasakan cahaya matahari yang menyinarinya. Merasa pergerakan tidak bebas Kyungsoo mulai membuka matanya selebar lebarnya dan melihat kekanan dan berhenti disebelah kiri melihat dada tan yang seksi terekspos didepan matanya, Kyungsoo menatap dada tersebut tanpa berkedip

"aku tahu aku seksi"

Deg

Mata Kyungsoo mencoba melihat kearah lain, Kyungsoo merasa jika namja yang mendekapnya ini mulai menjajarkan kepalanya.

"tatap aku baby~ aku disini, bukan diarah sana" Kyungsoo masih enggan menoleh, masih setia melihat kearah jendela sebelah kanan yang membuat leher terekpos. Karena Kyungsoo tidak menuruti keinginan Kai, Kai mengecupi leher Kyungsoo yang membuat Kyungsoo mengerang

"o-oke.." Kyungsoo menghadap kearah Kai dengan menundukkan kepalanya

Kai mendongakkan kepala Kyungsoo dan bertemu dengan mata elang milik Kai. Kai mulai mendekatkan kedua belah bibir mereka.

Hingga..

"aku ada jadwal hari ini" ucap Kyungsoo, Kai memberhentikan aksinya dan menatap mata indah Kyungsoo

Cup

Kai kembali mencium bibir ranum itu, melumatnya dan berhasil membuat Kyungsoo mendesah

"K Kaaihh.. mmphh"

"hah~ hah~ hah~ hah~"

Terdengar nafas memburu dari mereka berdua, yang menandakan ciuman mereka memang hebat walaupun hanya sebenatar

"Kau milikku Kyungsoo.. kau miliku!" ujar Kai dengan menyatukan dahi mereka, Kyungsoo hanya bisa tersenyum kecil mendengar hal itu.

Kau lah Hikayat.. Hikayat Cintakuu

**END!**

Tidak nyambung! Hahaha itulah hasil saya selama 5 jam mengetik ni ff buahahah... denger lagu Gland Fredly ama Dewi Persih Hikayat cintaku eehh.. dengarnya merinding.. jadi kepikiran KaiSoo dan inilah hasilnya ancurrr... hahaha  
okee..

jika suka, silahkan mengisi di kotak Review~ jika Review memuaskan, Sequelnya tersedia hehehe :)  
Review Joseyooo~~  
hargai saya selaku Author-_- ^^


End file.
